Look at Her Now
| format = | A-side = "Lose You to Love Me" | recorded = September 2019 | studio = | genre = | length = 2:42 | label = Interscope | writer = | producer = Ian Kirkpatrick | prev_title = Lose You to Love Me | prev_year = 2019 | misc = |type=single}}}} "Look at Her Now" (stylized as "Look at Her Now.") is a song by American singer Selena Gomez. It was released on October 24, 2019 by Interscope Records as the second single from her upcoming third solo studio album SG2, a day after "Lose You to Love Me". The song was written by Gomez, Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter and its producer Ian Kirkpatrick. It has been described as a dance and pop song, this genre being showcased as dance-pop. The song entered the top 20 on charts in the United States, Canada, the Czech Republic, Greece, Estonia, Hungary, Ireland, Malaysia, Norway, Singapore, Slovakia and Switzerland; as well as the top 40 in Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Portugal and the United Kingdom. The song received positive reviews from critics, with many noting the confidence Gomez portrays throughout the song. Critical reception Madeline Roth from MTV News called the track a "fresh tune", and an "upbeat, danceable track that unabashedly celebrates her post-heartbreak bounce-back". Roth also wrote that the song was "her way of assuring fans, and herself, that she's moving on in stunning fashion". Writing for Entertainment Tonight, Zach Seemayer found that the lyrics "explores the confidence that can be regained when you find yourself after a split". In an article for Rolling Stone, Brittany Spanos described the song as an "upbeat, club-primed song" that "sounds like a Part Two to 'Lose You to Love Me'". Chris Murphy, in an article by ''Vulture'', saw Gomez as an "incredibly famous girl singing in the third person about getting over her incredibly famous ex-boyfriend". While quoting lyrics from the song, Murphy wrote that Gomez "has entered a new phase of her life. She’s now Selena 2.0". Lake Schatz from Consequence of Sound felt that the track "encourages self-love and perseverance". Alyssa Bailey from ''Elle'' wrote that the song was a "far more splashy take on a boy cheating on her". Mike Nied from Idolator wrote that Gomez "sings over simmering beats" while she "celebrates her perseverance after a devastating breakup". Nied also called the chorus "instantly hummable" and that it was "an absolute earworm that is bound to dominate radio for months to come". Writing for ''Paper Magazine'', Michael Love Michael described the track as "confident" and that it was a "club-ready refresh, with an infectious 'mmm' chorus", and described the beat as "bouncy and "minimal". Tino Kolokathis from Elite Daily wrote that the chorus "gives fans major techno vibes", and called the song as a whole "empowering", and also wrote that the lyrics of the track "will have you saying, 'Yaaaas, girl!'". Music video The music video, which was released the same day as the song, features Gomez and background dancers, dancing in a very colored tent. Like the "Lose You to Love Me" music video, it was also fully shot on an iPhone 11 Pro, and was also directed by Sophie Muller. As of November 2019, the video has received over 100 million views. Live performances The song, along with "Lose You to Love Me" was first performed at the 2019 American Music Awards on November 24, 2019. Chart performance Despite being a surprise release and only having one day of tracking, the song debuted at number three on the US ''Billboard'' Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart, and entered the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 27 a week after. That same week, the song debuted at number 26 in the UK and number 29 in Australia. The song entered the top 20 on charts in Canada, Ireland, Norway, Singapore, and Switzerland. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Selena Gomez – vocals, songwriter * Julia Michaels – songwriter, backing vocals * Justin Tranter – songwriter * Ian Kirkpatrick – producer, songwriter, engineer * Bart Schoudel – engineer * Chris Gehringer – mastering engineer * Manny Marroquin – mixer Charts Release history References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Sophie Muller Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Justin Tranter Category:Songs written by Selena Gomez